narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Frayten/Naruto Pages
Yuikan was a Kunoichi from Kirigakure and the most recent Jinchuriki of the Eleven Tail and later learn how to control it.She later becomes the Sixth Mizukage (六代目水影, Rokudaime Mizukage, Literally meaning: Sixth Water Shadow). Personality Somewhat tomboyish, Yuikan is very short-tempered and impatient,however she had a deep loneliness and like other Jinchuriki were being neglected and hated by her village and cause Yuikan desire for acknowledgement and like Naruto she desire to become Mizukage to gain it.Yuikan also live in the era of the Bloody Mist where killing was a common practice in her village and saw Academy student's would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate Because of that she is shown to had Dislike killing as a practice for her village The only person who care for is her Older Sister Yukina afterwards she successfully get the village to acknowlenge her and consider a hero who ended her brother Yagura violent reign as Mizukage.Yuikan relationship with her brother was somewhat disdain she did not really see him a brother due to his barbaric ritual and the way rule the village however when Yagura Dying in her arms was he encourage her to bring better future for the Village and become a great Mizukage.Yuikan also dislike perverted people such when Naruto perform the Sexy Jutsu on Bee she became irritated and beats him up for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique. Appearance Yuikan had Long Pink Hair and has Pig Tail and Blue Eye she also pointed tooth from left side of her mouth.She where a Black Shirt and wear a light blue kimono gray short and black, low-heel, calf-high boots she wear her forehead Protector over her head Abilities As a Jinchuriki Yuikan was undoubtedly a Powerful Kunoichi and was able to overwhelm a Mangekyō Sharingan-bearing Sasuke and Kage level Shinobi and later become a perfect Jinchuriki and the Sixth Mizukage. Chakra and Physical Prowess Being a Jinchuriki Yuikan gained Sanako's immense reserves of chakra and stamina and was able peform chakra taxing technique with rapid sucession Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Like her tailed beast, Yuikan was able to use the Ice Release kekkei genkai, allowing her to simultaneously use wind and water-based chakra to can manipulate water into Ice Part II Five Kage Summit Yuikan was chosen as a Bodyguard for the Fifth Mizukage along with Chojuro Ao and Yukina when Chōjūrō, expressed worry that he will not be able to protect her Yuikan and Mei cheer cheered him up by voicing confidence in his abilities.Yuikan unintentionally insult Mei Martial Status and threatening to kill her she express how unmarried women in their Thirties tend be very cranky and scary about their martial status. Kuraiya (区ライ屋 Kuraiya) was a Renown Shinobi from Konohagakure,Kuraiya was originally from the Land of Element and from the Land of Element four continent the Fire Nation Kuraiya was also the Yosokage who were renown to possess 4 Element Tonjutsu and master of 4 Element Kuraiya was force to leave his due to have Major conflict with his Friend Sozai the Fire Lord who plan Military Dominace Kuraiya transfer his Yosokage Chakra to his a new Yosokage recarnation who later became his student Kuraiya later became the Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow). after the Fourth Great Shinobi War Ended Kuraiya made several reform such at Chunin Exam and Law Reform it greatly improve not only Konoha but also the other five hidden Villages he died after repelling a massive Fire Nation Invasion and two of his last Student Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha and his successor as the Yosokage Naoto Inakami continue his legacy ended the Fifth Great Shinobi War and correct his Past Mistake Personality Kuraiya was a wise calm and patient individual and never lost his cool and was unaffected by Naruto outburst Kuraiya also was fearless such being unaffected by Tsunade and Sakura outrage and Mei threatening when she misheard him Kuraiya also had a strong ideas of peace and balance he also had a belief that those who seek power will destined to fall and those who show conserve to people and love will triumph and believe people must use their strength to protect those who precious to them believe Love and Strength is the True key to peace Kurashi was a Shinobi from Iwagakure and the most recent Jinchuriki of the Ten Tail and later learn how to control it.He later becomes the Fifth Tsuchikage (六代目水影, Godaime Tsuchikage, Literally meaning: Fifth Earth Shadow). Personality Kurashi is like his grandfather he is a proud headstrong and boastful individual.Kurashi is also shown to be a delinquent and had a bit of a jock attitude he also isn't one to properly respected other or rank he call people without specific Horonfic, Part II Kurashi Kurotsuchi Kitsuchi and Akatsuchi were selected as Bodyguard to escorted the Third Tsuchikage to the Five Kage meeting. When they were leaving the Tsuchikage hurt his hips trying to carry his own luggage, When Kurotsuchi suggested that he should retire Kurashi insist that he should pass it down title of Tsuchikage to him although Onoki refuse insist that Kurashi is still young to become Tsuchikage. Despite this, they managed to arrive at the Land of Iron without further incidents. During the meeting Category:Blog posts